No son sueños
by Jesever
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando accidentalmente estas pagando por crímenes que nunca cometiste?. Durante barios años Bra es atormentada por pesadillas que la acosan en ciertos periodos de su vida. Han regresado, se han vuelto más violentas pero poco a poco los sueños dejan de serlo y se convierten en algo aun peor.
1. Capítulo 1 Regresan

**El fic tiene cambios de narrador y en **_**primera persona espero que sea entendible ya que tengo sabido que poner carteles llega a ser molesto.**_

–_Se lo suplico, por favor déjenos tranquilos-yacía arrodillado frente mío –Si quiere algo en especial se lo daremos, solo déjenos vivir._

_Lo mire con más detenimiento, era tan diferente a mi raza, piel morada y escamosa, demasiado delgado, ojos verdes sin pupilas, me miraba con unos ojos suplicantes. Detrás de él había tres seres más, dos niños y lo que parecía ser una versión femenina de él. Su familia. Una parte de mi quería dejarlos tranquilos pero el cuerpo en el que estaba tenía otras ideas, unas que jamás me pertenecerían pero ahora rigen mis decisiones._

–_Por__favor, tenga misericordia._

– ¿_Misericordia_?_, ni la conozco._

_Mi mano se levanto y con una potente descarga de energía las personas enfrente de mí fueron reducidas a nada. Solo se podía escuchar sus gritos y oler la carne quemada. La carne de las personas que yo había matado a sangre fría y sin ningún motivo aparente._

– ¡ah!

Un sobresalto me hiso por fin despertar, me tomo unos momentos ubicarme de nuevo al lugar en donde estaba. Toque mi corazón solo para confirmar que estaba a punto de sufrir una taquicardia por lo acelerado que estaba, mi cama y mis sabanas estaban empapadas en sudor y aun me costaba respirar. Por suerte no soy tan fuerte como Pan si no enserio hubiera provocado algo muy grave aquí. Una vez que me tranquilicé un poco salí de la cama y con pasos temblorosos me dirigí a mi baño.

Llene el lavabo con agua y me lave la cara, al ver que no era suficiente la sumergí por completo dejando que la frescura de esta me calmara un poco o tan siquiera hacer que olvidara ese mal sueño. Levante mi cara y vi mi reflejo desaliñado y somnoliento para tratar de convencerme que nada era real, que esta era mi vida no la que acababa de presenciar.

–Maldición, regresaron.

Di un largo suspiro, estos serian días largos. Quite el tapón del lavabo y vi como el agua se iba, un flachazo del recuerdo de la pesadilla regreso, veía como mis manos arrancaban la cabeza de esta persona con tanta facilidad, como si solo se tratase de goma, por una milésima de segundo sentí la sangre ajena en mis manos y fue suficiente para darme ganas de vomitar.

Levante la tapa del inodoro y no puse resistencia. Si, otra vez era esa época de mi vida pero sentía que esto empeoraba.

Durante mi vida sufrí periodos en los que tenia esos sueños durante un tiempo indefinido. La primera vez tenía cinco, no eran la gran cosa, solo camina a través de lo que parecía un especie de avión futurista, me daba cuenta de que siempre parecía de noche las pocas veces que me asomaba por las ventanas, era muy pequeña para saberlo pero ahora sé que era una nave.

Aun que en esa época los sueños eran muy parecidos, durante el transcurso a veces veía a "personas" que no tenían un aspecto común, no tenían un aspecto humano, otras veces no veía nada y otras eran personas diferentes. Aun así en ese ambiente no sentía miedo, si no una especie de nervios, no era tanto como para considerarlos pesadillas pero todo daba un giro cuando él aparecía. No sabía quién era y nunca lo supe pero al parecer el cuerpo en el que estaba durante el sueño si, siempre temblaba ante su presencia sentía mi corazón acelerarse y podía jurar que sentía el sudor correr atreves de la ropa que llevaba. Los sueños siempre acababan ahí, cuando esa cosa aparecía me hacía correr al cuarto de mis padres llorando al despertar. Esas pesadillas duraron dos semanas.

El siguiente periodo fue a los nueve, ahora soñaba con golpizas, todas eran hacia mí, veía a las mismas personas de antes, ellas eran las causantes, por más que trataba en el momento que se descuidaban salir corriendo mi cuerpo no respondía, al contrario la persona en la que estaba iba directo hacia ellos para pelear causándoles un mínimo daño. Lo único bueno de esto era que el dolor solo era durante el sueño, al despertar no sentía nada, solo estaba algo aturdida. Duro 1 mes.

La última vez fue a los 13, habían comenzado en el peor momento posible. Acababa de entrar a la secundaria y ya había comenzado a socializar era lógico en mí, todo iba normal nunca creí que algo así pudiera pasar, una chica de la escuela me había invitado a una pijamada en su casa y sin dudarlo acepte sin sospechar nada. Todo ocurrió con normalidad hasta que llego el momento de ir a dormir. De nuevo regresaron, pero ahora eran guerras, yo lastimando gente a muerte y ellas a mí, fue el sueño mas fuere que tuve en ese entonces. Al momento de despertar aun tenía mis sentidos alerta como dice papá, mi cuerpo aun buscaba a un enemigo con el que pelear y lo hiso con la primera persona que estuvo enfrente. Las chicas al ver como actuaba mientras dormía se asustaron, excepto una que intento despertarme, la pobre no vio venir lo que siguió. Apenas mis ojos se abrieron me fui contra ella, la acorrale en la pared mientras la sostenía con mis manos en su garganta, pude detenerme a tiempo antes de matarla de asfixia, trate de tranquilizarme.

Aun no entiendo como pude actuar así, aun que me gustaba hacerlo de vez en cuando nunca fui una aficionada del combate. Mi padre me entreno pero solo lo básico, no era débil pero nunca me transforme en súper saiyajin, aun así era mucho, mucho más fuerte que un humano promedio. A lo que voy es que en mi no hay un instinto de pelear o de atacar sin razón, por eso me sorprendí al hacerlo.

Dirigí mí mirada a las chicas y estaba aterrorizada, cabe decir que ellas no tenían ninguna idea sobre mi linaje saiyajin, a puesto que ni siquiera sabrían deletrearlo. No es de asombrarse que los padres de la chica demandaran a los míos, más bien solo a mi mamá, para quitarle cuánto dinero pudieran. Llego el momento en el que me pidieron una explicación.

– ¿_Y bien Bra_?_,_¿_por qué lo hiciste_?_–sentí la mirada de mis padres sobre mí._

– _Ya les dije. Solo tuve una pesadilla._

Note en la mirada de mi madre que sospechaba que mentía, ella era tan lista pero al parecer mi mentira la convenció. Más no a mi papá. El me busco en mi cuarto después.

–_Cuando quieras dejar de mentirme en la cara búscame y explícamelo todo._

Sonaba entre enojado y serio, requirió de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ir corriendo hacia él y contarle todo y lo logre, el se enojo conmigo después de eso, estaba resentido y no lo culpo, yo siempre le conté todo pero esta vez no pude, era demasiado complicado además eran sueños, el no podría hacer nada.

Por fortuna las pesadillas solo duraron dos noches pero en tres días no pude dormir absolutamente nada.

Y ahora con 16 regresaron, tenía la esperanza de que ahora también fueran solo dos noches, estaba iniciando la preparatoria, no lo soportaría si también tendría que lidiar con esto.

Baje la palanca del baño y limpie los residuos de mi boca, al levantarme sentí un ligero mareo pero nada que no pudiera arreglar con una pastilla. Me arrastre hacia mi cama y como un gusano me metí entre las sabanas, mire el reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche, eran las 5:35 debía levantarme en media hora para tener mi rutina de entrenamiento con mi papá. Afortunadamente no era tan exigente conmigo como lo fue con Trunks, eso enserio se lo agradezco pero eso no sería de mucha ayuda en estos momentos, en mi situación esto sería una tortura.

Descanse los pocos minutos que me quedaban y me levante otra vez de la cama. Sentí como si la gravedad de mi habitación hubiera aumentado 50 veces, este sería un largo día.

Me di un baño con agua fría, estábamos en Noviembre pero eso no me importo, ni siquiera la rebaje con agua caliente, la quería fría para intentar borrar los recuerdos del sueño que aun me perseguían. Me cambie con ropa ligera de entrenamiento y una vez seca planche mi cabello, muchos no lo sabían pero este era un desastre, naci con un cabello muy rebelde y alborotado, cuando era niña solía levantarse asía arriba dando una buena imitación del de mi padre, lo simulaba con una cola de caballo alta pero con el tiempo decidí hacer algo, un tratamiento de alaciado basto para dejarlo normal aun que aun tenía que plancharlo todos los días para que fuera tan lacio como el de mi madre. Una vez lista baje a desayunar.

Eran las seis de la mañana, Trunks ya iba de salida a trabajar. Desde hace unos poco meses habían cambiado de horarios, ahora el salía primero y dejaba a mama dormir un poco más, lo que significaba que ella estaba conmigo y papa para desayunar.

Me senté en la silla y me dispuse a comer, los robots ya habían preparado un desayuno lo suficientemente grande para alimentar a 20 personas, o tal vez solo a 2 saiyajines.

Demonios, aun estaba muy cansada, los ojos se me caen del sueño, no sé cómo voy a soportar una hora en la cámara. Sin poder aguantar más cerré los ojos y apoye mi cabeza en la palma de mis manos, el sueño me iba ganando y mi cara se estrello en la mesa, no hice el intento de levantarla, quería quedarme así todo el día.

Papá bajo solo un par de minutos después que yo, lo que sería raro si yo no me hubiera levantado antes, por lo general papá despertaba primero que todos aun que claro eso había cambiado desde que Trunks y yo empezamos a crecer.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres la primera en levantarse niña?

Su áspera voz me hiso voltear la cabeza demasiado rápido, como si estuviera a punto de ser atacada, me hubiera ido sobre de él si lo hubiera visto, estaba a un lado mío tomando una gran taza de café negro, fruncí el seño de solo imaginarme el amargo sabor.

— ¿Y bien? Sabes que odio que no me respondan. —Se acerco a mí y me puso una taza de café enfrente.

—Solo me levante un poco antes, nada anormal papá. —Tome la taza en mis manos y empecé a ponerle tanta leche y azúcar al grado de que ni siquiera pareciera café.

—Solo espero que esto no afecte tu rendimiento hoy. —Dijo dando otro sorbo a su tasa —Desde hace unos años ya no sientes el mismo deseo de entrenar. —Me miraba extraño pero trataba de ignorarlo tomando más café, él empezó a comer el desayuno que dejaron los robots.

Como ya dije, nunca hubo exactamente un instinto de lucha en mi, de niña me gustaba entrenar con papá era divertido y aun lo es pero tengo un límite, no quiero ser una musculosa sin cerebro, soy demasiado bonita e inteligente para eso, así que aun que me gustara tanto entrenar con papá me gusta aun mas como luce mi cuerpo ahora, gracias. Por suerte papá nunca me insistió más cuando le explique mis motivos, además no es como si yo tuviera un problema con hacerme más fuerte cada vez, eso se lo dejo a mi padre y al abuelo de Pan. Aun que aun así, debo admitir que es muy satisfactorio ganarle en vencidas al capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela.

—Supongo que ahora tengo otros intereses papi. —Hice todo lo posible para tratar de que mi somnolienta voz sonara convincente.

El estaba a punto de decir algo cuando mamá hiso acto de presencia en la cocina.

—Buenos días a todos.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Tu también te levantaste temprano?-dijo mi padre mientras le daba el último sorbo a su taza de café.

—Cariño yo siempre me levanto temprano.

—Pues desde hace tiempo te quedas más horas en la cama, supongo que es por la edad no te culpo.

— ¡Eres un simio grosero!

Genial aquí vamos de nuevo. No podían iniciar el día sin una pelea, lejos de asustarme me entretenían mamá se enojaba con mucha facilidad y papá también pero el sacaba más comentarios graciosos. Pero ahora ciertamente no era el momento, tenía una especie de resaca por la pesadilla de hace unas horas y me empezaba a doler la cabeza, lo que menos quería era oír sus gritos.  
No note cuando se callaron hasta que mamá puso su mano en mi cabeza. Y otra vez sentí mis sentidos alerta, los detuve antes de que mamá se diera cuenta, pero fue muy tarde para papá.

—Bra ¿Estás bien? te noto muy cansada y tienes ojeras. —Me miro con esos grandes ojos azules, papá tenía razón ella era muy transparente. Podía ver tanta preocupación no muy bien disimulada viniendo de ella, me dolía engañarla.

—Estoy bien mamá no te preocupes.

—Tampoco has tocado tu comida.

—Es que ahora no tengo hambre.

Ambos me miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas, tal vez no fue muy listo de mi parte decirlo, solo hice que sus sospechas crecieran. De todos los saiyajines que viven en la tierra yo soy la de menos apetito, si bien como 10 veces más lo que una chica de mi edad yo soy la mas quisquillosa con la comida a comparación de los muchachos que comen como 30 veces lo que una persona come, ¡por dios! hasta Pan comía como 20 veces más y si no bien podría darles una buena pelea en una competencia de comida. Pero bueno, que yo no tuviera hambre era más raro que ver a un pez con orejas.

Antes de que me pudieran hacer otro interrogatorio decidí dar por terminada el desayuno.

—Bueno parece que se nos hace tarde, papá por qué no vamos de una vez a entrenar necesito llegar temprano a la escuela hoy y no lo hare si seguimos aquí.

Salí corriendo antes de que pudieran detenerme.

—Cree que puede engañarnos otra vez. —Dijo Bulma preocupada —Vegeta tienes que hablar con ella.

—Ya lo hice la última vez que pasó y no quiso contarnos nada. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que haga?

— ¡Que la obligues a decirte!

—Ella nos lo dirá en algun momento, no puedo sacarle la verdad a golpes, no a ella.

—Esto ah estado pasando desde que tenía nueve, si no desde antes y no nos dimos cuenta, es hora de intervenir.

Vegeta volteo la cara un poco hastiado, el también estaba preocupado por Bra era su niña y no sabía por qué tenía esos periodos de intranquilidad que no la dejaban dormir por días, pero ciertamente ni su amor por ella lo harían suplicarle que le diera una respuesta, si en realidad estaba pasando por momentos difíciles ella pediría ayuda, no era tan orgullosa como él y en algún momento se darían las cosas, pero ciertamente no creía que esa mañana. Solo conocía un medio en el que podían interactuar sin necesidad de sentimentalismos y tal vez ayudarla a impulsarla a decir las cosas.

—Tardaste mucho papi. — Bra había llegado a la cámara de gravedad desde hace barios minutos y por la ligerísima capa de sudor en su cuerpo se veía que había calentado algo duro para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada—en realidad creí que mamá te había dejado ocupado en la cocina.

Las mejillas de Vegeta se tornaron ligeramente rojizas por el comentario atrevido de su hija ¿Desde cuándo tenía ese descaro para decir esas cosas? Aun tenía 16 para dejar esas suposiciones.

Bra rio discretamente al ver a su padre, era tan fácil incomodarlo como hacer enojar a su madre con la edad.

— ¿Y bien? Estoy lista. Dijiste que había perdido el deseo de entrenar contigo, pues ahora te demostrare.

—_Es su peor actuación en la vida. —_pensó Vegeta.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te dejas de tonterías y me dices de una vez lo que te pasa mocosa?

— ¿_De qué habla? ¿No fui lo suficiente convincente?_

Bra se queda congelada en su lugar, desde que era niña convencía con más facilidad a su padre, todo lo que quería el se lo daba con facilidad a diferencia de Bulma que era más estricta en cuanto a los caprichos extraños de su hija, pero en ocasiones como esta los papeles se cambiaban, no había podido convencerlo a él.

—No entiendo de que hablas papi.

—No te hagas la desentendida conmigo señorita, no me engañas ¿Qué te pasa? más bien ¿Qué te ah estado pasando desde que eras niña?

—Si crees que el hecho de que me haya levantado más temprano hoy tenga que ver con lo que paso a los nueve en esa pijada estas siendo demasiado paranoico.

—Puedes darle las gracias a la loca de tu madre, ella quería que hablara contigo.

—Si me conoces tan bien entonces sabrías que no me pasa nada, y no sé le hubieras mentido.

Bra no podía ocultarlo, estaba nerviosa, sabía que su padre sospechaba de sus pesadillas desde los cinco pero no lo creyó de Bulma, ella siempre parecía caer, o tal vez solo se lo hacía creer. El problema era que de alguna forma había actuado hoy para que ellos de inmediato supieran lo que le pasaba.

Vegeta no era para nada tonto y menos a lo que si hija se refiere, la conocía demasiado bien, tenía una especie de conexión con ella desde el primer momento, también lo tenía con Trunks pero era diferente, con ella cada que algo iba mal lo intuía incluso mas rápido que ella misma.  
Jamás podría engañarlo,  
su extraño patrón del sueño esta noche, el que estuviera tan alerta esta mañana cuando nada pasaba, su grave estado sombrío en el desayuno y que de repente actuara tan alegre al empezar el entrenamiento contradiciendo sus propias palabras de hace unos años de que ya no quería participar en estos solo lo hacía sospechar, eso mas el hecho de que se haya puesto aun más nerviosa con el interrogatorio solo lo hacían confirmar las cosas.

—No se les puede mentir a las personas Bra, no cuando la verdad es tan obvia como esta. —Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás...?

—Yo no crie a una vulgar mentirosa que lo hace en mi cara, cuando dejes de ser tan cobarde para negarlo búscame y entrenaremos, hasta entonces no me busques.

Bra se quedo muda, una parte de ella quería contarle todo pero tenía una idea de lo que eran esos sueños y sentía algo de vergüenza contarle a su padre además, eran sueños, dudaba que enserio podrían ayudarla. Por ahora no quedaba más que salir de la cámara.

**Gracias por leer, este fic será corto aproximadamente de 5 capítulos. Les agradecería que me dejaran comentarios acerca de lo que piensan de la historia, también criticas, no pediré que sean buenas conmigo sean brutales! pero no me hagan llorar, es de mis primeras historias y la verdad quisiera mejorar. Una vez más gracias, si tienen preguntas háganlas.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Miedo

**El fic tiene cambios de narrador y en **_**primera persona espero que sea entendible ya que tengo sabido que poner carteles llega a ser molesto.**_

En cuanto salió la puerta se cerró con fuerza, después de eso Vegeta no tardo en encender la gravedad y ponerse a entrenar como es debido. Le daba cierta satisfacción entrenar a sus hijos, aun cuando uno de ellos haya perdido mucha de su anterior condición física y que la otra no muestre el mínimo interés desde los 5 años. Era una especie de orgullo que lo llenaba de forma diferente a su ego propio, desearía que ellos le hubieran seguido el ritmo pero aun que no le gustara admitirlo ellos eran más humanos que saiyajins, y honestamente no sabía si eso era bueno a malo. El hecho de que ni Trunks ni Bra cargaran con las cosas que él llevaba a su edad le daba cierto alivio, pero sentirse como el ultimo saiyajin de su familia le daba un vuelco en el estomago.

Sus nietos serian aun más humanos y no lo podría evitar, quería y tenía que aprovechar este último linaje de sangre, que aun que ya no eran puros creía que aun tenían potencial a diferencia de las siguientes generaciones. No tenía muchos puntos de comparación pero con Pan le bastaba. La chica había sido entrenada por su eterno rival prácticamente desde que aprendió a caminar y hasta las fecha ya con 17 años no podía transformarse en súper saiyajin, era aun que no le gustara admitirlo más fuerte que su hija aun que claro como siempre su orgullo lo consolaba diciéndole que Bra era una irresponsable y floja en su entrenamiento. Eso es lo que le gustaba pensar.

El punto era que no había una razón para que la hija de Gohan no se hubiera transformado desde hace un tiempo, y para él hasta hora la única explicación era sus mayores genes humanos, era eso o el hecho de ser mujer. Sea cual fuera la razón el punto era que le enseñaría todo lo que pudiera sus hijos, aun cuando a estos les importase mas la empresa o sus absurdos problemas del sueño.

Cerré el mi casillero con fuerza al sacar mis libros. Habían pasado 4 días y esto seguía, era una ingenua al creer que sería igual que la vez pasada.  
Seguían siendo guerras en las que yo era participe y eso me volvía loca. No molestaría tanto si solo hubiera sido una pero esto se alargaba, no podía dormir lo que traía como consecuencia estar cansada todo el día y no rendir en mis actividades, además de lo peor mi horrible aspecto. El maquillaje ya no bastaba y mis ojeras y bolsas en los ojos ya no se disimulaban tan fácilmente.

Mire mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo que tenía mi rubor facial.

–Soy un asco.

Aun seguía siendo bella de eso no cabía duda pero era la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos, además de la chica más inteligente y atractiva de la escuela. ¡No podía verme como una acabada! No importaba que no pudiera dormir yo simplemente me reusaba a verme mal.  
Como sea, si esto no acababa pronto tendría que buscar ayuda pronto.  
Lo pero era que papá seguía enojado conmigo, ya ni siquiera me hablaba. Pensar en el me daba escalofríos, el hecho de creer que lo que me pasaba no eran sueños si no recuerdos de él. Pensar que el…

El timbre sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos así que me dirige a mi siguiente clase, la verdad no estaba segura si la aguantaría completa pero que mas daba, después de todo no es como si me faltara poner atención.

–Entonces la fórmula para despejar es...

Ciertamente es odioso y aburrido saber que sabes más que tus propios maestros, yo sé lo que él está diciendo desde los 7 años o menos. Soy la primera en la familia de los Brief que ah ido a la escuela desde la primaria, todos tuvieron maestros privados súper avanzados que estuvieran a nuestro nivel, pero claro yo quería ir a una escuela a socializar.

–No mamá, yo quiero ir a la escuela para tener amigos y no ser solo una nerd que estudia en casa hmp que tonta era.

Pero que más se espera de una niña, si hubiera sabido que lo único que me esperaba era aburrirme en clases e hipocresía en los pasillos hubiera optado por estudiar en casa, o quizá hubiera hecho como Trunks e ir solo a la universidad para parrandear con amigos y saltarme la tortura de ahora.

Mire por la ventana que estaba al lado de mí y observe el pequeño paisaje por un momento. El otoño pronto acabaría y eso se notaba, el árbol que se distinguía estaba ya sin hojas y se mecía ligeramente por la ventisca fría que había afuera.  
Sus movimientos hipnotizantes fueron suficientes para que empezara a sentir los síntomas del sueño. Mire de nuevo al profesor y pude notar que estaba demasiado metido en su explicación para poner atención si me quedaba dormida. Con lentitud baje la cabeza y la apoye en mis brazos cruzados sobre el mesa banco y dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, fue cuando entonces los sentidos de la vista y el oído empezaron a abandonarme. La larga explicación del maestro se hacía más distante y mis parpados más pesados. Ya no puse más resistencia.

Fue tan solo en un último parpadeo cuando todo a mi alrededor cambio. En un instante deje de ver al árbol seco con sus ramas meciéndose y me encontré con una especie de noche rojiza tras la ventana.

El cambio de ambiente me hizo incorporarme en mi silla de un golpe y me di cuenta de que ya no había más chicos a mí alrededor, todos se habían esfumado, ni siquiera el pomposo maestro Yakamito con su obvio peluquín estaba a la vista. Estaba completamente sola. La luz también había cambiado, era como estar en lugar donde los únicos colores perceptibles fueran opacos Y el foco que había en el techo parpadeaba y se movía amenazando con caer.

De pronto el ligero ruido del fuego llamo mi atención, mas no olía a nada, lo que significaba que no era un incendio en la escuela, así que me levante de el mesa banco y corrí a la ventana. Como sospechaba afuera había un incendio, pero no uno cualquiera, lo que quemaban no era madera ni yerba seca, eran personas vivas. Logre divisar tres figuras a lo lejos, los responsables. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al distinguir claramente a la más baja de ellas.  
Sus gritos no tardaron en llagarme no pude hacer más que taparme mis oídos con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos.

–Tengo que estar soñando. Esto no es real, no es real.

Fue cuando de pronto el foco que había en el salón empezó a fallar aun mas y un ruido horrible me saco de mi transe. Sonó como cuando pasas las uñas lentamente por la pizarra, el sonido que mas eh odiado en la vida, me provocaba querer arrancarme las orejas.

Gire mi cuerpo para enfrentar a lo que sea que estuviera ahí y me encontré con una figura de cerca de 2 metros, lo cubría por completo una neblina negra a excepción de su mano roja que pasaba las uñas por la pizarra mientras caminaba lentamente hasta mírame.

La respiración se me acelero cuando lo hizo. ¿Quién o qué era esa cosa? no lo sé, jamás la había visto ni en mi vida real o en las más terribles pesadillas.

Camine lentamente hacia atrás hasta topar con la puerta pero cuando trate de abrirla me fue imposible, después de eso la manija se calentó demasiado en un instante al grado de desafiar la lógica, retire mi mano rápidamente mientras la examinaba. Empezaba a sudar frio, no importa si esto fuera un sueño, se sentía terriblemente real.

Pero no podía quedarme así, si mi padre me viera huyendo de la situación me mataría. Fingí ser más valiente de lo que era en ese momento y lo mire directo a la cara.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?.

El foco término por explotar junto con todos los que había en el pasillo.

Levanto su mano señalándome con su esquelético dedo rojizo. Sentía que la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo, me sentía acorralada y vigilada por ese ser. De un momento a otro se acerco con rapidez a mí y su espectral cuerpo me atravesó, no podía moverme, esta petrificada en mi lugar.

–Soy tu miedo.

Susurro detrás de mí y lentamente puso su mano en mi hombro. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

– ¡Déjame tranquila!

Me levante de golpe de mi asiento mientras me esforzaba por recobrar el aliento. Estaba de nuevo en el aula y todos mis compañeros voltearon a verme.

–Brief, ¿Se siente bien?

El profesor Yakamito al ver el estado de su alumna se acerco a ella para tranquilizarla. Al tocar su hombro Bra imagino que era de nuevo ese ser y por puro instinto lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo con fuerza al otro lado del salón. Los demás jóvenes solo se quedaron inmóviles mientras veían a su compañera arrojar con violencia a su profesor haciendo que chocara contra el escritorio y lo partiera a la mitad. Eso hizo que todos reaccionaran y fueran en la ayuda del maestro, entre barios ayudaron a quitar los restos de madera que tenia encima mas cuando intentaron levantarlo emitió un gemido de dolor, dando a entender que tenia barias cosas rotas.

–Bra ¿cómo pudiste?

– ¿Acaso estás loca?

Dijeron algunos compañeros realmente enojados acercándose a ella. Los demás tenían demasiado miedo para siquiera mirarla, siempre se supo que Brief era algo extraña por llamarlo de algún modo, era muy temperamental y fuerte para su edad pero eso al grado de casi matar a un maestro era algo muy diferente.

Por otro lado Bra apenas y los escuchaba, estaba demasiado aturdida para entender bien lo que estaba pasando.

– Yo solo, no fue mi intención, es decir, el no era…

No era normal que ella tartamudeara al hablar, y la mirada de horror-enojo que le daban solo empeoraba la situación. Estaba demasiado confundida y lo único que quería era salir.

–Ya llame a la directora, ojala y ella traiga a la policía. – Escucho decir del otro lado del salón.

En menos de un minuto ella tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de ahí, apenas estuvo fuera de la escuela emprendió el vuelo con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo sin entrenar le permitía. Con la brisa del viento en su cara empezó a tranquilizarse y recordar las cosas con más detenimiento. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa? Jamás la había visto en otro sueño.

–Dijo que era mi miedo.

Esto estaba cambiando y para mal. Poco a poco la adrenalina de hace unos minutos comenzó a bajar y fue cuando se dio cuenta del ligero dolor que había en la palma de su mano derecha así que redujo un poco la velocidad para poder ver con más cuidado. Sus ojos se agrandaron con horror al ver la que toda la palma de su mano tenía quemaduras, de primer grado.

–Esto no es posible, yo me queme cuando intente abrir la puerta.

De alguna forma por primera vez las heridas que sufría en sus sueños las llevaba también al despertar. Se quedo en shock por unos segundos para después reanudar su vuelo aun más deprisa. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara y le dijera que no estaba loca, que lo que pasaba era por una razón y que sin importar qué la ayudaría. Y sabía que solo había una persona en el mundo que le diría la verdad tan cruda, después de su padre claro.

–Vamos, ¿no hay nadie más? Ustedes siempre me hacen perder el tiempo. – Una joven de 17 añosalardeaba en sobre la arena de combate que tenia al menos 8 peleadores profesionales tirados en el suelo sin poder levantarse. – debería pedir al menos 30 de ustedes para tan siquiera hacerme sudar.

– ¿Y si mejor empiezas a buscar a peleadores la mitad de fuertes que tú?

–Mira quien lo dice princesita.

Después de un pequeño duelo de miradas Pan bajo de la arena de combate con una sonrisa en la cara.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? desde que comenzaron las clases no has venido a verme ni para un pequeño entrenamiento.

–Eh estado ocupada–dijo con una sonrisa forzada, fue cuando Pan noto el estado de su amiga.

–Oh por dios Bra, te ves horrible.

–No me mires, tengo ojeras en las bolsas de los ojos.

–Creí que la princesa tomaba sus siestas de belleza.

–No puedo, es por eso a lo que vine.

–Nada que no se pueda arreglar con un pequeño combate.

–No Pan, espera –La tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera regresar al ring–Esto es cerio, necesito hablar contigo.

–Wow, debe serlo para que me pidas ayuda.

– ¡Oye, Pan! –Escucharon las dos del otro lado del lugar.

Era Goten, que saludaba alegremente a la distancia con una linda castaña detrás de él.

– ¿Qué hace Goten aquí?

–No dijiste que vendrías y él se ofreció a llevarme a casa. – Fue cuando Pan noto la cara de su amiga y una sonrisa socarrona salió en su cara. – Y por qué no vas con él un rato.

– ¡Estás loca!

–Vamos, ya paso mucho tiempo desde lo que paso en tu fiesta, creí que eras más madura niña.

–Es solo que… ¡a dónde vas!

–Tengo que ir a cambiarme y al parecer a bañarme, hazle plática mientras, después me contaras tu graaaan problema princesita.

Y sin más que decir se fue, dejando a Bra con la palabra en la boca. Miro a su izquierda y noto que Goten se acercaba, junto a la chica que conocía como su novia. No podía huir, ya había pasado tiempo y Pan tenía razón, era el momento para demostrarle que era más madura de lo que él creía.

**Bueno este fue el capítulo de hoy, que tal? Va gustando el fic hasta ahora? No sé si la escena de la****pesadilla fue lo suficientemente creíble soy mala en el tema del terror pero tenía este fic en mi cabeza y tenía que sacarlo. Una vez más críticas de todo tipo son bien recibidas.**


End file.
